


Michael Clifford One Shots

by millijayne13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, one shots, these are all ramblings from the vast unknown space known as my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are just some things that my brain supplies and I write down.<br/>Most of my thoughts include either Harry Styles or Michael Clifford.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stressed and I need to just relax, writing helps me but I do apolgise if this is terrible.  
> I did run it through 3 people; Maariah, Lily and Ammaarah and they all liked it but I don't know

“Hey! Y/N, you want to watch some TV with me?” Michael shouts from somewhere backstage. 

“Sure Michael, coming!” You answer, Harry laughs from where he’s sat on the couch “coming” he says with a grin. 

“Oh you know Styles!” You say high fiving Harry on your way to watch TV with Michael. You couldn’t however see the hurt on Michael’s face as he watched your exchange with Harry. He hid it expertly with a half smile. I wish she knew he thought as you sat down next to him. You two watch the programme, wrapped up in each other because that’s how it has always been ever since you two first met. You both clicked and became close friends. 

You both watch the show but through the second half you slump against Michael, eyes half closed. Michael brings his arm around you and pulls you into his chest, his hand running through your hair. He drops a kiss to the top of your head and whispers “Go to sleep, you can use me as a pillow” You shuffle around in Michael’s arms, trying to get in a comfier position. When you settle down you murmur “Wouldn’t have it any other way, you’re comfy.” Michael’s cheeks flush at your words and he smiles. He doesn’t answer you; he just watches the programme or tries to. He gets distracted by the girl who’s fallen asleep in his lap. His hand carries on running through your hair she won’t ever love me back he thinks. 

“Yes she will.” Someone says. Michael looks up to see Harry watching him from across the room. He blushes as he realises he just said what he thought out loud. 

“No she won’t” Michael states “It’s like two different circles -” Harry cuts him off “You don’t know that, Mikey, honestly you really don’t know” Harry gets up and walks over to where the two are sitting/sleeping. He kneels down and looks up at Michael. “I won’t say no more on the matter but its time Y/N got up.” Harry brushes his thumb on your forehead and quietly sings “Y/N, love, get up. You need to get up” 

You stir and open your eyes. You squint against the light and mutter “Must be my lucky day, I have two attractive guys waking me up.” You smirk and stand up from the couch. You place a hand on Harry’s shoulder before leaving the room. 

Michael runs a hand down his face and sighs. Harry smiles at him in sympathy. “Woo her” is all he says before he’s gone, probably to go get ready for the concert. Michael shakes his head to try and clear it but it doesn’t work. He’s still confused over what Harry had said earlier. It isn’t until Luke walks in with his girlfriend Ammaarah and also Y/N’s best friend that Michael understands. He shouts for Ammaarah and he asks how Y/N would want to be wooed. 

“Y/N is a hopeless romantic with a dirty mind. She’s into stuff like grab her waist, pull her close and kiss her. That sort of stuff. She likes big spectacles like the engagement that took place last month through one of your concerts in America. Yeah, she loved it, she didn’t stop crying about it for like a week.” Ammaarah says. 

“Pull her in by her waist, got it” Michael notes

“How long?” Ammaarah asks 

“A year, give or take a couple weeks” 

“Yeah, you should have heard him when he realised. He would not shut up.” Luke laughs as he walks over to Ammaarah and wraps an arm tight around her waist. Ammaarah hits   
Luke on the shoulder and berates him “Hey! It’s not every day our Michael has a crush!” 

Then you walked in. “Michael has a crush? On who?” You ask. Michael looks over to Ammaarah for help. “Oh nobody” Ammaarah says with a grin. 

“Ammaarah, sweetie, don’t ever commit a crime, you won’t last. Now tell me?” You say.

“Nobody. He doesn’t have a crush on anyone.” Luke says. You look over to Michael and raise an eyebrow. “It’s true, they’re right” Michael murmurs and you nod woodenly. 

“Okay. I’m just...I’m just going to go” You turn and walk away. Michael looks at Luke and Ammaarah and whispers “I’ll go get her” He stands and runs after you. It doesn’t take long to find you, you are sat on the floor with her head between her knees, breathing deeply. 

“Y/N”

“Yeah?” you say raising your head 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. I mean you barely trust me to even tell me you have a crush but other than that nothing at all.”

“I trust you. “ Michael states 

“Then why won’t you tell me this! I have told you everything and you keep secrets!” You say, standing up now. 

“I couldn’t tell you because it’s you! You idiot! I have a crush on you!” Michael shouts

“Me?”

“Yes you.” 

He doesn’t give you chance to reply though because he’s kissing you. He’s grabbing your waist and pulling you in close and you’re responding. Your arms are around his neck and you’re pulling him in closer. When you pull away, you both are smiling and Michael whispers “Together?” and you nod in response which makes Michael lean in for another kiss which you gladly give him.


	2. Bookworm

There has always been something about books, ever since you were a child. It had always been books, it didn’t matter what genre, and if you were given it you would read it. Simple. Books held this element of mystery, there is only so much a synopsis and a title could tell you. Sometimes reading a book would be too much and you would be up at some ungodly hour in the morning in tears because of a character dying or confessing their love for someone. 

One memory of being up at some unnatural hour was the death of Finnick Odair, which was a wound still very much open. The day after reading that you took a trip to the bookstore where you got the book and this carried on repeatedly and before you knew it you were going there nearly every day, for the books of course, not for the insanely attractive cashier who originally recommended that you read The Hunger Games and who you may have spoken to once or twice...

Things change on the Monday you walk into the book store, you walk up and down the aisles trying to find that perfect book when the cute cashier or Michael as you’ve come to know him as walks up to you. 

“Hey Y/N”

You look up startled “Oh! Hi Michael”

“Looking for another book I see”

“Yeah...” You trail off sheepishly “But I just can’t seem to find the right one”

Michael smiles “Stay there I have the perfect book,” He walks over to the till and pulls something out from behind it “Read this and get back to me, I loved it, I hope you will”

You thank Michael and look at the time on your watch, seeing that it’s time to get to school you put the book in your bag, you hurriedly thank him again and say goodbye then you’re rushing out of the store and running to school.

It’s in maths when you begin the book, you manage to make it through the first 3 chapters when you realise that some of the words are highlighted in pink. Flicking through the entire book you see that parts are highlighted in the day glo pink all throughout to the end. You look over to your friend and ask her for a piece of paper which she gives you. 

Starting from the beginning of the book you go through it writing down the words highlighted. You get to the end of the book and you write down the last word, you look down at what you’ve written in front of you to see that it’s a love note. Michael has written you a love note and at the end asks you   
“will you go out with me?”

Michael must have spent hours highlighting out the entire message. You reread the message over and over again before you’re grabbing your friends arm. 

“What?” She asks 

“Look” You say pointing to the note 

She reads it over “Hate to break it to you but I don’t swing that way”

You hit her with the book “NO! Michael did it”

“Michael? The guy from the bookstore you go to?”

“Yeah, he must have spent hours highlighting the entire thing, oh my god” 

“He asked you out through a book?” 

“Yeah...”

“Oh wow” She says, she grabs the book, turns to her boyfriend and hits him with the book. “Why can’t you be romantic?” 

You laugh as you watch your friend hit her boyfriend with the book but you soon stop her

“Okay, calm down” 

“Yeah, babe I can be romantic” Her boyfriend says 

“Prove it” your friend challenges and you watch on as they bicker about random things. 

The rest of the day passes slowly but when the final bell rings you’re rushing out the door and running to the bookstore. You compose yourself outside and walk in calmly, 

Michael looks up from where he’s sat at the counter reading, he smiles when he sees you. You simply hold the book up and say “I read it”

Michael smiles and asks “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I really like how they got together in the end”

Michael frowns “But they don’t get together...” Then realisation hits him and his eyes widen “You say yes?”

You nod and laugh “I say yes.”


	3. "You're beautiful"

You lay in bed, half asleep with Michael lying on your chest. He sighs sleepily as you run your fingers through his dyed hair, he turns his head on your chest so he faces you. He props his head up and smiles at you innocently. You smile back and take a hold of his face in both hands, your thumb rubbing over his cheekbones. He closes his eyes at the touch and leans into your hands. "You're beautiful" you murmur quietly and his eyes open, the green looking so much brighter in the dark. 

"Don't... Don't lie to me" He whispers and you frown at his words.

"I'm not lying to you Michael, I think you are beautiful. You have the most amazing mind, it works in ways I can't understand. You see the world differently. You see the good whereas so many only see the bad. You manage to light up the atmosphere of a room with just a smile. You're electric, magnetic. You make heads turn when you walk into a room. You're soul is pure and perfect and I love you. You're an angel in disguise.. You have to be. Dont you ever tell me that you aren't beautiful because you are. I would never lie to you about that." you finish, your voice breaking on the last sentence. You blink hard to get rid of the burning of tears behind your eyes. You didn't get how someone like Michael could not see how amazing they are. 

You feel a hand on the back of your neck pulling you forward and then Michael's lips are on yours. The kiss is needy, it's Michael pouring all his emotions into it. It's salty from the tears that you didn't know had spilt but they aren't just yours. No. Michael had started to cry as well "I love you, I love you so much." He says into your, then sealing the words with another kiss.


	4. You guys go to a fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated on here for so long and for that I'm so sorry, I've been really busy and really ill and I've had to deal with some challenging issues but I'm back!

Every year, your town holds a fair and each year it gets bigger and much more extravagant. Rides cover the back of the field as stalls are in rows all the way to the entrance. You and Michael make your way through the crowds, hands tangled together and Michael swings them between you.

Your eyes skim across the field, wide with wonder as you take in the fairground; the rides, the stalls, the happy faces of children as they run around pulling their less than amused parents around. You smile widely as you watch the children run around, their laughter filling the air and lighting up the atmosphere. You're watching one family deal with their hyperactive children when your eyes land on a Ring Toss booth. You tug on Michael's hand, point to the booth and shout to him "Babe! Can we play Ring Toss?" 

Michael's eyes follow to where your pointing and a smile breaks out across his face as his hand tightens in yours and he leads you over to the booth. He pays the man and he is handed three rings to throw at the bottles but before he does he turns to you "If I win, I get a kiss?" 

You smirk at him, thinking over his offer, then you have an idea. "How about this? If you win you can choose what we do for the rest of the night."

Michael's eyes visibly darken at the offer, he swallows, nods and asks "And if I lose?" 

You drop your smirk and change your expression into one of seriousness "If you lose you only get one kiss for the rest of the night but you can choose when you get that kiss" 

Michael nods, agreeing to the deal as he prepares himself to throw the first ring. 

He throws the first ring and successfully manages to get it around the neck of a bottle in the front row. He turns to you with a satisfied look on his face, he winks as you taunt "Two more to go yet Clifford." Michael turns back to the rows of different coloured bottles, he throws the second hoop and somehow, unbelievably manages to get it around the neck of a bottle in the middle row. You don't say anything and neither does Michael, he just prepares the third and final ring. He throws it and it soars through the air and miraculously lands on the neck of a bottle right at the back. It was a close call though, the ring spins for a few seconds before finally settling. 

Michael lifts his arms up, cheering as the vendor grabs the grand prize of a giant teddy bear. The man hands it to him and Michael turns to you smiling widely, as if he'd just won a million dollars. He walks over to you and places the teddy bear on the ground. He wraps his arms around you in a tight embrace, he nuzzles his face into your neck where he begins to kiss, starting at the point between your neck and shoulder and slowly making his way up to your ear where he nips at the lobes. You feel his hot breath cascade over your ear as he whispers

"Can I collect my prize now? I think we better head back to the car."


End file.
